


Золотой сниджет

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Люциус и Драко Малфои нанимают нового руководителя производства в свою зельеварню. И это решение приносит весьма неожиданные плоды





	Золотой сниджет

Очередное собеседование грозило обернуться провалом. Уже больше месяца Драко и Люциус Малфои принимали у себя в кабинете соискателей на должность руководителя производства «Зельеварни Малфоев», но все без толку. Все желающие приблизиться к великому делу зельеварения были либо глупы, как пробка, либо наоборот, слишком умны и даже в некоторой мере изворотливы.

— Она профукает все ингредиенты или допустит нарушение рецептуры, — восклицал Драко, выдворяя первых.

— Этот будет продавать налево все, что не прикручено, — хмурился Люциус, указывая на дверь вторым.

В результате все сводилось к тому, что Малфои пойдут по миру. А все из-за того, что Панси надумала посмотреть мир с Теодором Ноттом, уволилась и теперь активно паковала чемоданы.

— Нам нужен кто-то, кто будет достаточно умен и строг, чтобы контролировать производственный процесс, но в то же время либо парадоксально глуп, либо честен, чтобы не отнять у нас наш же бизнес, — рассуждал Люциус, глядя на дверь кабинета, в которую даже никто не стучал. Драко кивал и хмурился. Похоже, поток желающих иссяк, и ему теперь светило разорваться надвое. Половина Драко могла контролировать финансы, а вторая — производство. Или же разорваться должен был Люциус, и одной половиной урегулировать внешние вопросы компании, а другой бдеть внутренний порядок. Ни того, ни другого такое положение дел не устраивало.

Драко уже начал позевывать, когда раздался стук в дверь.

— Добрый день.

Драко потер глаза и часто заморгал, надеясь, что ему удастся отогнать сон. Люциус, сидящий рядом, ущипнул себя за руку, очевидно, тоже не веря своим глазам. На пороге кабинета стояла Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Можно?

— Да-да, мисс Грейнджер, проходите, — Люциус первым оправился от потрясения. — Неужели вы пришли на собеседование?

— Именно. Мне нужна работа. На Министерскую премию я купила небольшую квартирку, все остальное потратила на благотворительность, и теперь хочу немного подзаработать.

— Почему к нам? — опомнился Драко. — На волшебной бирже труда открыто множество вакансий.

— И ни одна из них не подходит мне. Мытье пробирок? Чистка загонов на ферме гиппогрифов? Простите, я считаю, что мой уровень немного выше.

Люциус кивнул.

— Я понимаю, что вы прекрасно меня знаете, но на всякий случай подготовила резюме, — Грейнджер протянула Люциусу лист пергамента.

Драко и Люциус переглянулись.

— Мы отправим вам сову с ответом, — натянуто улыбнувшись, произнес Драко. Грейнджер недоуменно вздернула бровь.

— Что ж, буду ждать. Всего доброго.

Она вышла, оставив Драко и Люциуса непонимающе смотреть то друг на друга, то на резюме.

— Мы не возьмем ее, — выпалил Драко, когда оцепенение спало. — Это же Грейнджер! Ни в коем случае.

— А мне кажется, именно она нам и нужна. Ответственна, неглупа, амбициозна, как оказалось. И честна, что немаловажно. Скажи ей, что производство — зона ее личной ответственности, и она будет цербером стоять в лаборатории.

— Ты понимаешь, что мне придется постоянно с ней контактировать?

— Некоторые вещи неизбежны, сынок, — Люциус пожал плечами. — Мы можем дать ей испытательный срок, если хочешь.

Похоже, Люциус был настроен решительно, и Драко вздохнул.

— Я приглашаю ее с понедельника?

— Да, пожалуй, — Люциус улыбнулся и вышел. Драко вздохнул и подтянул к себе чистый лист пергамента.

«Уважаемая мисс Грейнджер.  
Рады сообщить Вам, что Вы приняты на должность руководителя производственного сектора в «Зельеварнях Малфоев» с испытательным сроком в две недели. Ждем Вас в понедельник в девять часов утра.

С уважением, Драко Люциус Малфой».

Драко привязал письмо к лапе филина, выпустил его в окно и понадеялся, что Грейнджер достаточно сильно оскорбилась, чтобы проигнорировать эту работу, а то и вовсе нашла другую.

Однако он так и не узнал, оскорбилась она или нет, потому что в понедельник, когда часы показывали без одной минуты девять, Грейнджер явилась в кабинет. Отец еще в воскресенье вечером отбыл на материк в надежде заключить пару выгодных контрактов на поставку зелий, так что вся прелесть первого дня работы Гермионы Грейнджер в «Зельеварне Малфоев» грозилась обрушиться на Малфоя-младшего.

— Доброе утро, — буркнул Драко. — Идем, покажу тебе твой кабинет.

Грейнджер, ни слова не говоря, последовала за ним.

Когда Драко распахнул дверь бывшего кабинета Панси — а теперь принадлежавшего Грейнджер — его даже гордость взяла. Он мысленно засчитал очко в свою пользу, потому что был уверен: в нетолерантности к магглорожденным и прочих ущемлениях прав его точно не обвинят. Большой, светлый кабинет с просторным столом и мягким креслом. Драко посторонился, пропуская Грейнджер вперед и отметил, что хоть она и пыталась изо всех сил сохранять непроницаемое выражение лица, кабинет пришелся ей по вкусу.

— Вот здесь у тебя есть рабочие мантии, чтобы ты могла переодеться перед тем, как спустишься в лабораторию, — он распахнул шкаф, в котором висело восемь или девять одинаковых светло-зеленых мантий.

— Благодарю, — Грейнджер сняла мантию, в которой пришла, надела рабочую и повернулась к Драко. — Полагаю, я не буду постоянно сидеть в кабинете?

— Да, куда больше времени придется проводить в лабораториях. Я провожу.

Грейнджер кивнула и направилась за Драко дальше по коридору.

— Тебе придется контактировать со мной, поскольку я занимаюсь финансовой частью нашей деятельности. Все, что нужно купить или можно продавать должно проходить через меня, — на ходу пояснял Драко. — В твои обязанности входит следить за тем, чтобы сотрудники не нарушали рецептуру зелья и технологию приготовления, чтобы в лаборатории соблюдали санитарный режим: рабочие мантии обязательны, чистые инструменты, первичная обработка ингредиентов — да что я тебе рассказываю!

Грейнджер фыркнула.

— Говоришь очевидные вещи, — бросила она.

— Удивишься, как много сотрудников не понимают даже этого.

Грейнджер кривовато улыбнулась, и Драко подумал, что теперь разгильдяйству, которое царило обычно в лабораториях, пришел конец.

— Прошу, — он распахнул дверь и пропустил Грейнджер внутрь.

В лаборатории еще не было разноцветного пара — сотрудники только-только приступали к работе.

— Господа, — обратился Драко к работникам, которые раскладывали инструменты на рабочих местах. — Позвольте представить, ваш новый руководитель, мисс Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Простите, молодой человек в очках, как ваше имя? — Грейнджер прищурилась.

— Эрик, — тот явно не чувствовал подвоха.

— Эрик, почему форменная мантия в пятнах? Вам не выдали свежую?

— Ой, да ладно, эта еще походит, — отмахнулся Эрик и рассмеялся.

— Нет, — отрезала Грейнджер. — Я не допущу вас к работе, пока не увижу свежую рабочую мантию.

— Осваивайтесь, мисс Грейнджер, — торопливо пробормотал Драко и поспешил ретироваться, учуяв в воздухе легкий аромат Грейнджерской диктатуры, которой так отчетливо несло в школе, стоило приблизиться к их священной троице ближе двух метров.  
Все-таки отец был прав. Оставалось только понадеяться, что сотрудники не воспримут Грейнджер в штыки, и ее дотошность повысит производительность, а не наоборот. С этих ребят станется саботировать работу лаборатории, чтобы подставить вредную руководительницу.

***

Удивительно, но к концу недели Грейнджер предоставила Драко перечень необходимых ингредиентов и ведомость зелий, готовых к продаже. Причем предоставила довольно любопытным способом: когда Драко вошел в пятницу утром в свой кабинет, бумаги лежали на столе так, словно он сам их там оставил. Конечно, следовало бы высказать Грейнджер свое недовольство, но внимание Драко привлекли объемы закупки. Грейнджер почему-то запросила больше ингредиентов, чем обычно.

«Докомандовалась», — желчно отметил Драко. Сотрудники явно стали подворовывать. Однако после ознакомления с ведомостью готовых к продаже зелий у него глаза на лоб полезли. Драко потянулся к волшебным счетам и погрузился в расчеты.

Прошел час — за это время он успел пересчитать дозировки раз десять — прежде, чем Драко пришел к выводу, что если кто-то из сотрудников и подворовывал, то делал это так же вяло, как и до назначения Грейнджер. Драко разрывало между необходимостью немедленно отправляться к поставщикам и желанием заглянуть в лабораторию и увидеть, что же изменилось. В конце концов, любопытство взяло верх, и уже через пять минут Драко распахнул дверь лаборатории.

— Где рабочая мантия? — огрызнулась Грейнджер, едва повернув голову. Драко недоуменно воззрился на нее, но все же вышел в коридор, где стоял шкаф с рабочими мантиями, припасенными как раз на случай, если отцу или самому Драко понадобится войти в лабораторию. Собственно, никто и никогда этим шкафом не пользовался, однако открыв дверцы, Драко с удивлением обнаружил на вешалках три свежих мантии. Он хмыкнул, снял свою мантию, надел рабочую и вернулся в лабораторию.

— Так-то лучше, — Грейнджер кивнула. — Ты нашел мои списки?

— Вообще-то это не так делается, — Драко наконец-то нашел более-менее благовидный предлог для визита. — Ты что, пробралась в мой кабинет?

— Ладно, в первый и в последний раз, — Грейнджер чуть скривилась. — Я думала, это позволит ускорить наше сотрудничество, чтобы мне не пришлось останавливать производство.

— Вместо этого я потратил час на поиск бреши в защитных чарах.

— Прости, — она поджала губы. — Впредь буду передавать из рук в руки. Я думала, ты хотел забрать еще одну ведомость, я как раз ее доделываю.

— Это какую?

— Мерлин, Малфой, ты вообще с цифрами дружишь? Ты не заметил, что там кое-что не сходится?

— Ну, может, кто подворовывает, — Драко пожал плечами. — Не самая критичная недостача.

— О, нет, не подворовывает, — Грейнджер рассмеялась. — Мне пришлось списать кое-какие ингредиенты, потому что срок годности истек. В течение часа доделаю ведомость списания и принесу. А подворовывать, кстати, никто не может. Я починила вредноскопы.

— Драккл, я и забыл, что мы их устанавливали, — Драко рассмеялся.

— И вентилирующие чары подновила. Как тебе?

Драко только теперь обратил внимание на то, что пар не расползается по всему помещению, а поднимается аккуратными столбами к потолку.

— Э, отлично, да, — Драко обескуражено почесал в затылке. — Ладно, я поехал к поставщикам, после обеда ингредиенты будут у тебя. Коробки с зельями пока что поставь на склад, я их после обеда отправлю.

— Думаю, до обеда я занесу ведомость на списание. Коробки со списанным тоже на склад?

— Я, — Драко замялся. — Я не знаю. Мы никогда ничего не списывали.

— Это накопилось, пока руководителя не было, — Грейнджер перепугано замахала руками.

— Эй, я не ставлю это тебе в вину, — Драко рассмеялся. — Боюсь, ингредиенты с истекшим сроком годности всегда оставались, но Панси просто уничтожала их.

— Ну, если вы решите, что мне стоит поступить так же, то я их, конечно, уничтожу, но вообще у вас должен быть какой-то порядок обращения с остатками зелий и испорченными ингредиентами.

— Я посмотрю, — пообещал Драко. — Пусть пока на складе постоят, все равно им уже хуже не будет.

Драко явно было не до просроченных ингредиентов. Ему надо было закупить новые, успеть продать готовый товар и прийти в себя. Вечером Драко предстояло вынести свидание.

Он и сам не понял, когда свидания начали напоминать собеседования. Причем на работу устраивался именно Драко. Иначе объяснить вопросы спутниц — иногда наводящие, а иногда прямо в лоб — не получалось. Их интересовало многое: куда в отпуск, большой ли дом, каков доход, какой процент Драко готов вложить в избранницу. Изредка затрагивали отношение к политике — в плане того, не собирается ли Драко или его отец претендовать на пост Министра. Получив ответы, дамы принимались болтать о всякой чепухе, которая Драко не была интересна. Чаще всего ночью происходили контрольные испытания — и наутро дама тихо исчезала, не оставив ни адреса для писем, ни каких-либо других следов. Впрочем, Драко это не слишком расстраивало. Ему не нужна была пустышка, которую заботят только колечки да цепочки. Он надеялся, что его супруга будет ему таким же партнером, каким мать была для отца — он всегда мог положиться на нее и доверить не только благосостояние семьи, но и собственную судьбу. А таких на горизонте пока не наблюдалось.

Очередное свидание не стало исключением. Получив ответы на свои вопросы, спутница принялась болтать о том, из какого меха зимние мантии ее подруг, и Драко, чтобы не впасть окончательно в уныние, стал раздумывать о том, что успела сделать за неделю Гермиона Грейнджер. Починила вредноскопы, освежила вентилирующие чары, добилась от сотрудников неукоснительного выполнения санитарных норм — а дальше она вполне могла перейти к наращиванию объемов. Или придумать что-то еще. Одному Мерлину известно, что придет в голову Гермионе Грейнджер, когда отлаженная ее руками система станет стабильно работать, не требуя контроля. Скучающая Грейнджер — страшная Грейнджер.

***

— Оптимизация! — Грейнджер ворвалась в кабинет к Драко, потрясая какими-то пергаментами. — Мне нужно оптимизировать работу в лаборатории. Работники тратят слишком много времени на перемещение между столами! Если сделать небольшую перестановку, лаборатория сможет работать более продуктивно!

Не дожидаясь ответной реакции, она разложила свои пергаменты перед Драко и принялась с воодушевлением пояснять отличия между существующей организацией рабочих мест и той, что она придумала.

— От меня-то что нужно? — спросил Драко, немного опешив от напора Грейнджер.

— Столы. Два новых стола. Ты каким местом слушал? Я же говорю, на новой схеме отмечено красным то, чего не хватает. И я еще отдельно выписала, вот, — она всунула в руки Драко пергамент с таблицей.

— Столы, да, — Драко закивал. — Я должен свериться со своими документами, но, думаю, у нас есть немного свободных денег, чтобы позволить себе эти столы.

— Прекрасно, — Грейнджер удовлетворенно кивнула. — И кстати, я наложила на склад Заклинание Незримого Расширения. Готовый продукт не помещается.

— Что? — Драко опешил. — Сегодня только среда, Грейнджер, а у тебя уже не помещается готовый продукт?

— Ну, да, — она приосанилась. — Я просто подумала, что отгрузка у нас раз в неделю, и…

— Да Мерлин с тобой, Грейнджер. Я сейчас же пойду и все отправлю на продажу.

— На самом деле, — она замялась. — Я планировала предложить тебе немного изменить график отгрузки, чтобы в лавки попадали более свежие зелья. Но для начала мне нужно оптимизировать рабочие места. Сейчас сделаем перестановку, если это даст ожидаемый результат, я внесу еще одно предложение.

— Это какое?

— Самопомешивающие котлы! Ты не представляешь, сколько сил и времени можно сэкономить, если применить эти котлы. А когда у нас будет введена новая схема работы и котлы с самопомешиванием, я смогу точно сказать, как должен измениться график поставок. Пока что у меня есть только расчетные показатели, но их надо подкрепить практикой!

— Да, хорошо. Сначала столы, я понял, — Драко кивнул. — Я схожу с этим к отцу, если ты не против, и уже к вечеру смогу дать тебе ответ.

— Жду, — коротко ответила Грейнджер и удалилась. Драко сгреб ее пергаменты в охапку и побрел в кабинет к Люциусу.

— Драко, мы поймали золотого сниджета в тот момент, когда взяли мисс Грейнджер на работу, — Люциус довольно улыбался, глядя на отчет Драко по продажам и на план оптимизации Грейнджер. — Можешь сообщить ей, что испытательный срок окончен, и она утверждена в этой должности.

— Обязательно передам. Ей, видишь ли, приспичило расширять склад вместо того, чтобы позвать меня и отправить на продажу готовые зелья.

— Драко, нужно быть чуточку снисходительнее, — Люциус рассмеялся. — Мисс Грейнджер здесь всего полторы недели и еще не свыклась с новыми полномочиями. Просто дай ей время.

— Дай ей время — и она подомнет нас под себя, — фыркнул Драко. — Точнее, ты сам сложишь ей под ноги все, что пожелает.

— Не перегибай, Драко. Я способен быть благодарным, но я не глуп.

Драко кивнул.

— Ну и раз уж ты попадешь сегодня к нашим дорогим партнерам по продаже, заодно реши вопрос со столами. Мне интересно, удастся ли эксперимент мисс Грейнджер.

Драко согласно кивнул и оставил Люциуса наедине с бумагами.

***

Прошло два месяца, и отец нарадоваться не мог на Грейнджер. После оптимизации рабочих мест и внедрения самопомешивающих котлов она нарастила такой объем производства, что вместо раза в неделю Драко приходилось освобождать склад каждые два дня. Грейнджер же переключилась на контроль качества, и это привело к тому, что Драко пришлось сменить практически всех поставщиков ингредиентов, а некоторых даже два раза. Он, конечно, ворчал, но делал это скорее по привычке, нежели всерьез имея зуб на Грейнджер. Наоборот, она вызывала у него восхищение — по большей части немое — и заполонила все его мысли.

Землю укрыл первый снег, когда Люциус вызвал Драко в свой кабинет.

— Сынок, мне пришло интереснейшее письмо. Думаю, тебе нужно с ним ознакомиться.

Он протянул Драко пергамент и откинулся на спинку кресла.

«Уважаемый мистер Малфой.  
Рады пригласить Вас и других представителей «Зельеварни Малфоев» на ежегодную церемонию премии «Чарующий товар», на которой будут объявлены победители в следующих номинациях: волшебные наряды, принадлежности для учебы, детские товары, колдомедицина и зельеварение. Надеемся на скорую встречу.  
Джонс и Джонс, учредители премии «Чарующий товар».

— Они просто хотят позвать побольше народу, вот и все.

— Не скажи, — Люциус чуть улыбнулся. — Премия «Чарующий товар» вручается уже три года. В предыдущие два года мы не вошли в десятку претендентов на первое место, и нам даже не выслали приглашение.

— То есть мы, как минимум, в десятке? — Драко удивленно воззрился на отца. — Что ж, неплохо. И ты пойдешь?

— О, нет. Видишь ли, дата проведения церемонии совпадает с днем рождения твоей матери. Я уже пообещал ей романтический ужин в одном из ресторанов Парижа, и отменить все теперь было бы не слишком красиво. На премию пойдешь ты.

— Я?

— Да, — Люциус кивнул. — Ты и мисс Грейнджер. Я считаю, ее старания должны быть вознаграждены.

— Лучше дай ей премию, — фыркнул Драко.

— Премию к Рождеству она получит, сомнений нет. Но тут вопрос скорее политический. Если Гермиона Грейнджер будет представлять «Зельеварни Малфоев» на этой церемонии, это благотворно отразится на нашей репутации.

Драко закусил губу и кивнул. Ему стоило поучиться отцовской дальновидности.

В лабораторию он вошел в смятенных чувствах. Он сам не мог понять, что его больше смущало: то, что представителю древнего чистокровного семейства предстоит появиться на торжественной церемонии рука об руку с магглорожденной, или же то, что эта самая магглорожденная уже пару месяцев занимала все его мысли, и он мог сболтнуть лишнего в неформальной обстановке.

— Грейнджер, — произнес он, и обнаружил, что голос дрожит.

— Малфой? Ты сбился с графика? Коробки заберешь завтра, сегодня еще…

— Грейнджер, ты пойдешь со мной на церемонию «Чарующий товар» девятого числа, — выпалил Драко и, немного поколебавшись, добавил. — Это не вопрос. Это распоряжение отца. Он сам не сможет присутствовать, и потому поручил это нам.

— Что? Нет-нет, только не это. Я не пойду ни на какую церемонию.

— Грейнджер, распоряжение руководства, — с легким нажимом произнес Драко. — Уж кто-кто, а ты точно заслуживаешь того, чтобы представлять нашу компанию на этой церемонии.

— Ох, ну хорошо, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Только заранее приготовься к тому, что это будет провал. Я не создана для торжественных церемоний.

— Учись, Грейнджер, — Драко усмехнулся и вышел. Все-таки, она переживала даже больше, чем он.

***

— Мерлин великий, — удивленно выдохнул Драко, когда в назначенный час вошел в холл «Зельеварни», и обнаружил там Гермиону Грейнджер. Они договорились встретиться на работе, чтобы прибыть на церемонию вместе. Грейнджер стояла посреди холла, как вкопанная, словно боялась пошевелиться. Драко с удовлетворением отметил, что она изменила гриффиндорскому красному в пользу темно-зеленого, и он удивительным образом ей подходил.

— Малфой, — пробормотала она и осторожно сделала шаг. — Давай отменим, пожалуйста. Все эти платья и каблуки совершенно не для меня.

— Брось. Ты шикарно выглядишь, — и он даже не соврал. Даже в строгом платье с высоким горлом и прикрытыми коленями она смотрелась куда привлекательнее, чем все те барышни, которых Драко — скорее, по привычке, чем с надеждой на отношения — продолжал водить на свидания.

— Малфой, это будет провал. Я отвратительно хожу на каблуках.

Он просто подал ей руку вместо ответа.

— Веди себя естественно, — он легко улыбнулся и аппарировал прежде, чем она успела ответить.

— Предупреждать надо, — фыркнула Грейнджер, когда они появились в Атриуме Министерства, специально украшенном к церемонии. У Фонтана Волшебного Братства расположилась сцена, у стен стояли небольшие столики, а прямо перед сценой устроили настил для танцев.

— Наш столик, — указал Драко на табличку «Зельеварни Малфоев», и Грейнджер вцепилась в его руку.

— Это была отвратительная идея, — шипела она, пока Драко вел ее к столику. — Тут Маллпепер. И Бораго, Мерлин! Нет-нет-нет, мне срочно нужно домой. Я забыла выключить утюг.

— Прекрати, Грейнджер. Ведешь себя, как маленькая, — Драко рассмеялся и отодвинул для нее стул. — Что они тебе сделали, я не знаю, но если ты боишься, что они попытаются сказать тебе что-то плохое, им сначала придется пообщаться со мной. А уж я-то смогу защитить золотого сниджета нашей компании.

— Золотого сниджета?

— А, прости. Отец сказал, что мы поймали золотого сниджета, когда взяли тебя на работу.

Грейнджер густо покраснела, схватила со стола бокал, осушила его одним махом и закашлялась.

— Я думала, это вода, — простонала она.

— Нет, это белое вино, — улыбнулся Драко, понюхав содержимое. — Я попрошу принести тебе воды.

Он поднял руку, подзывая официанта. На сцену вышел ведущий, и необходимость поддерживать беседу пропала.

Половины фамилий, объявленных со сцены, Драко не знал, и потому ждал, когда же дело дойдет до зелий. Он был нечеловечески уверен, что первое место достанется тому же Бораго, а их пригласили просто ради массовки. Драко расслабленно цедил белое вино, а потому впал в ступор, когда услышал со сцены самую неожиданную вещь.

— Первое место и звание «Чарущего товара» в области зельеварения получают «Зельеварни Малфоев»! Поприветствуем победителя.

Раздались аплодисменты, и Драко с Грейнджер уставились друг на друга.

— Нам надо идти на сцену? — прошептала Грейнджер.

— Да, точно, — Драко подхватился с места, помог Грейнджер подняться на ноги, и они направились к сцене под пристальными взглядами всех собравшихся.

— Спасибо всем, кто сделал свой выбор в пользу «Зельеварен Малфоев», — произнес он в заколдованный микрофон. — Мы долго шли к успеху, и нельзя сказать, что путь был легким. Однако не ошибается лишь тот, кто ничего не делает, и потому, после всех ошибок и кризисов я рад, что мы смогли выйти на достойный уровень и покорить ваши сердца. И, конечно же, этого бы еще долго не случилось, если бы не наша новая руководительница производства, мисс Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Я… Да… Спасибо, — пролепетала Грейнджер в волшебный микрофон. — Простите, я не сильна в красивых речах, скорее в цифрах и графиках. Так что просто спасибо, что оценили нашу работу по достоинству.

Когда ведущий вручал Драко статуэтку и свидетельство о победе в номинации, у Грейнджер в глазах стояли слезы.

— Ты чего? — спросил Драко, когда они вернулись за столик.

— Это неожиданно. Ты так сказал, как будто я…

— Ты действительно наш золотой сниджет, Грейнджер.

— Ты сказал это со сцены, — пискнула она и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Драко покосился на ее бокал и подумал, что Грейнджер просто разобрало от вина. Впрочем, церемония награждения закончилась, и официанты разносили тарелки с закусками. Драко понадеялся, что Грейнджер должно полегчать, когда она слегка перекусит.

— Мисс Грейнджер? — Бораго и Маллпепер подошли к их столику и недоуменно воззрились на Гермиону. — Мисс Грейнджер, мы не ожидали от вас такого шага. «Зельеварни Малфоев» — это же…

— Прошу прощения, — угрожающе произнес Драко.

— Нет, Малфой, я сама, — Грейнджер поднялась на ноги, и глаза ее блестели, но уже не от слез, а от праведного гнева. Драко слишком хорошо знал это выражение лица, чтобы понадеяться, что сейчас произойдет просто милая светская беседа.

— Мисс Грейнджер, не сочтите меня грубым, — Бораго, явно заподозрив неладное, переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Нет уж, это вы не сочтите меня грубой, мистер Бораго! — Грейнджер ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — Когда я пришла наниматься к вам, вы сказали, что ничего не можете мне предложить, хотя у вас была вакансия ведущего зельевара и вы прекрасно знали, кто я такая, какой у меня уровень знаний, как я обращаюсь с зельями. Нет, что вы! Сын известного зельевара может позволить себе перебирать кадрами. И кстати, к вашему сведению, в учебнике вашего отца просто уйма ошибок!

Бораго только хлопал глазами, и Маллпепер за его спиной сделал осторожный шажок назад.

— А вы, мистер Маллпепер! «С вашим опытом, милочка, только пробирки мыть», — это ли не ваши слова? И вы оба можете сколько угодно говорить о том, насколько правильно с моральной точки зрения то, что я, героиня Войны, пошла на работу к бывшим Пожирателям, но — сюрприз, господа! — именно они оценили меня по достоинству и дали мне работу. Я уже не говорю о том, что должность, которую мне дали Малфои, превзошла мои ожидания. Я умею быть благодарной, господа. И, когда «Зельеварни Малфоев» первыми из Британских компаний выйдут на трансконтинентальный уровень, вы будете кусать локти и проклинать тот день, когда не дали мне работу.

— Грейнджер, — потрясенно пробормотал Драко.

— Свободны! — она махнула рукой и уселась на свое место, всем видом давая понять, что разговор окончен.

— Грейнджер, ты сейчас серьезно?

— Про трансконтинентальный рынок? Да, я сейчас серьезно. Я уже начала изучать требования к зельям в Америке и Канаде. Более того, я специально спланировала работу лаборатории так, чтобы не слишком сильно изменять схему работы, когда придет время варить зелья для французского контракта. Кстати, и когда они дадут зеленый свет? Эти бюрократические проволочки меня просто убивают.

— Я не о том, — Драко замотал головой. — Ты говоришь так, словно мы с отцом тебя спасли.

— Не то, чтобы от голодной смерти, но да, вы здорово меня выручили. И можете рассчитывать на верность компании. Никакого производственного шпионажа, бегства в самый неподходящий момент или… Прости, мне, кажется, вино в голову ударило.

— Перекуси немного, — Драко указал на тарелку, которую поставил перед ней заботливый официант. — После такой пламенной речи я просто обязан пригласить тебя минимум на один танец.

***

Когда Драко проснулся на следующее утро, первым, что он ощутил, была дикая головная боль. Спустя минуту его ноздри уловили запах свежесваренного кофе, и Драко лениво приоткрыл один глаз.

Он лежал на кровати в светлой просторной спальне, которая никак не походила на его комнату в Мэноре.

— Какого драккла? — пробормотал он.

— Доброе утро, — раздался неподалеку голос Грейнджер. — Я сделала тебе кофе.

Драко сел и потер виски, пытаясь восстановить события прошлого вечера. Кажется, они с Грейнджер потанцевали один раз. Потом еще один. Потом было вино и снова танец. Много вина, много танцев, зеленое пламя общественного камина — и все, дальнейшие события словно Обливиэйтом стерло. Драко приподнял одеяло и с облегчением выдохнул: белье было на месте.

— Ничего аморального мы не сделали, — с легким смешком произнесла Грейнджер. — Просто мы оба перебрали, ты вызвался проводить меня домой, а я не рискнула отправлять тебя в таком состоянии домой. Надеюсь, отец поймет тебя правильно.

— Они с матерью все равно в Париже. У нее был день рождения вчера, потому отец и не смог пойти на церемонию, — пробормотал Драко.

— Кажется, ты чем-то недоволен?

— Скорее озадачен, — буркнул он. Озадачиться и впрямь было от чего: девушки, которые набивались Драко в жены либо сбегали от него под утро, либо сами выставляли его за дверь. Так или иначе, утреннего кофе он ни от кого не видел.

— Я тоже озадачена, — Грейнджер присела рядом на кровать и протянула Драко чашку кофе. — Ну-ка, давай ты мне на трезвую голову объяснишь, что имел в виду, когда вчера говорил, будто уже два месяца только обо мне и думаешь.

— И когда я это говорил? — спросил Драко, втягивая голову в плечи.

— Аккурат перед тем, как отрубиться. Ну же, герой, я жду.

Драко тяжело вздохнул. Это был именно тот провал, который предрекала Грейнджер.

— Ну, я, — начал Драко, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Да, думал. Потому что ты прекрасный работник. Отличный руководитель. Это просто поразительно. И да, я не мог перестать об этом думать. А сейчас я думаю, что ты невероятная женщина. Никто и никогда не делал мне утренний кофе. И ты наверняка не думаешь о норковых мантиях и золотых побрякушках.

Грейнджер расхохоталась.

— Видимо, норковые мантии и золотые побрякушки — это твое больное место? Нет, мантий у меня достаточно, а к побрякушкам я равнодушна. А вот если бы кто-то добыл мне американский или канадский справочник по зельеварению… — она мечтательно закатила глаза.

«Женюсь!» — чуть не выпалил Драко, но вовремя поймал себя за язык. Об этом намерении можно объявить и чуть позже, а вот прекратить попытки заарканить чужих глупых женщин и начать водить на свидания свою умную Грейнджер — идея хорошая.

— Что ты делаешь в пятницу вечером? — решительно спросил Драко. Похоже, серьезность намерений отразилась у него на лице, потому что Грейнджер расхохоталась.

— Судя по твоему виду, иду с тобой куда-то? Ладно, только умоляю, никаких каблуков.

— Да хоть в рабочей мантии, — Драко просиял. — Главное, что это ты.

Грейнджер улыбнулась и мечтательно посмотрела за окно, а Драко отхлебнул кофе и зажмурился. День обещал быть чудесным, как и все последующие дни.


End file.
